


The Elves Are Watching, And They'll Tell Santa Everything!

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mirandy, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: Andy drunkenly sends Cass and Caro an elf on the shelf photo.





	The Elves Are Watching, And They'll Tell Santa Everything!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am loving writing these Christmas one-shots. This one is going out with a shout-out to Fabbero0z who gave me the prompt.  
> As always, I am just fooling with these characters. I do not own or make any money from them. Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox own them.

Miranda stalked from the elevator, her spiked heels clacking menacingly on the marble tiles as Andy stepped behind her, jotting down the usual instructions. Miranda stopped and shrugging off her jacket, glanced over her shoulder at the young woman scribbling furiously, biting her lip in concentration. "...and Andréa, my Bobbsey' have requested something called  _Elf on a Shelf._ I'm placing you in charge of the endeavour.

"But Miranda, um, they're meant to be put in certain situations around the home and..." Andy trailed off at Miranda's raised eyebrow. "...yes, Miranda."

"The elf needs to arrive at the house, tonight, for this you have free reign in the kitchen and downstairs family room." Miranda proclaimed.

"I...yes, Miranda." Andy sighed.

Andy spent the day furiously think of ways to make the Elf on the Shelf experience interesting for the twins. She sourced two of them, deciding she wanted one herself. She developed a list of ideas she would implement throughout the month and she would have the Elf returned to her each morning via Roy.

That first night, she kicked off her heels and tiptoed into the kitchen, hoping not to disturb the family. She left the Elf sat on the breakfast bar, holding a bag of Hershey Kisses and a card.

 **_My name is Coco.  
_ ** **_Now that I am here with you, there is not a lot Santa misses, but he asked me to bring you a big bag of kisses._ **

Andy grinned down at the small elf, named after the designer, and taking a Hershey Kiss from her purse, she took a small bite and smeared some chocolate on the elf's face before placing it on a tissue beside the elf. Pulling out her cell, she snapped a photo for prosperity.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The weeks passed quickly, and each time she saw the twins they waxed poetic about their Elf's antics. Cassidy's favourite had been finding the elf taped to the fridge, covered in small balled up tissue while her own elf, Buddy, sat on top of the roll of duct tape with a straw poised at his mouth as if about to blow a spit-ball. Caroline loved the one where Coco was lay star-fished on the dining room table making a hundred and thousands shaped angel.

Her efforts with the twins were tame but funny. She had Coco "walking" four of the Littlest Pet Shop puppies, using pipe cleaners for the leashes. She took a roll of toilet paper and had Coco tp-ing of the Christmas tree in the ground floor family room. She had the elf set up for a cosy night in front of the TV with some popcorn and the remote controls. Spotting Cassidy's iPhone one night, she took an  _elfie_  and saved it as the screensaver, before tucking it under Coco's arm. For Caroline, she'd asked for Cara's help, taking Caroline's piggy bank, she'd spread the coins around and had Coco wearing a black mask and carrying a sack full of quarters caught with her hand in the slot.

The best one, as far as she was concerned, was done the night before. She found a stash of Miranda's yellow post-its and spelt out a message on the wall.

**_Elf's rule, Mom's drool._ **

Walking behind Miranda that morning as she flung her jacket and purse on the newest Emily's desk, she caught her eye. "I'll have you know, Andréa, I do not drool." Seeing Miranda's lips twitch with amusement made her day.

Andy had her own elf shenanigans occurring throughout the month. Each morning she had snapped her elf doing a variety of inappropriate things and posted it on her Facebook and Instagram, and she was getting quite the following. Her own antics were spoken about quietly throughout Runway, and people ran up often with new ideas for what they called her  _elfsploits_. If Miranda wondered about the crowd converging around her assistant's desk on occasion, she said nothing.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was aware of Andréa's new social media presence and followed it under a pseudonym. She had her own favourite  _elfsploits_. The first had been one where Andy had posted the elf using her toothbrush to wipe its butt and then there was one where she had stripped some old Barbie dolls and had them playing strip poker with Buddy the badly behaved Elf.

The one that had caused the most laughter was posted that morning, a photograph taken of Buddy with a pair of hair clippers in hand, sat next to a dark-haired young man, no doubt the fry-cook, who had a large chunk missing from the side of his head.

Miranda heard Nigel express his disbelief at that one, mentioning how Doug would now need a new haircut to hide the large patch of baldness. That confused Miranda somewhat, sure that Andréa's boyfriend was called Nate or Nathan, or some such.

Stepping from her office, she glanced around and watched the clacker's scatter in all directions. She looked towards the brunette and saw she looked tired. "Andréa, coffee." She barked. Softening slightly, she muttered. "And get yourself one, I realise there have been a few late nights recently."

"Yes, Miranda." She was offered one of the young woman's blinding smiles as she grabbed her coat and scarf and Andréa rushed off to do her bidding, leaving her cell behind.

Miranda picked the cell up, ready to call Andréa back from the elevator but was stunned to see the open message thread between her Bobbsey's and the brunette. The last message caught her attention.

**CandC:**

**_Maybe you should take the Devil by the horns and just ask mom out on a date?_ **

She wondered idly where the idea had come from, until the message before caught her eye. It was a photo, sent late Saturday night, of her elf Buddy lay on his side next to a box of fruit loops. She had laid out fruit loops to spell just four words.

**_Ur Mom is Hot!_ **

It was followed by a lengthy apology on Sunday morning, advising them, a little too honestly, that she had drunk a little too much wine with Nigel and her friend, Doug. Scrolling quickly to the beginning of the thread, she saw the messages had started upon their return from Paris that first year.

**CandC:**

**_Mom says you nearly left._**   ** _You cannot do that!_**   ** _You're the only one we trust to take care of her for us.  
_****_In saying that, can you help us arrange for her to have a spa day?_**   ** _We have the $$ saved._**

Miranda gasped. She remembered that surprising day when her darlings had given her the voucher for the newest celebrity day spa but she admittedly had no idea Andréa had been part of the planning of such a considerate gift.

Placing Andréa's cell back down she spotted the new Emily heading towards her and feeling somewhat guilty for snooping, she moved to her office and sat behind her desk. Spinning her chair towards the window, she sat back, rubbing her lips in contemplation, as she thought about all the ways Andréa had changed her life.

She thought back to the moment they had met, she had dismissed the brunette entirely, but she had seen a spark of something that piqued her curiosity. And over the year she had watched the young woman grow, in both beauty and confidence. And now, she couldn't see her life without the beautiful young woman in it.

That her feelings ran deeper than she wished had been an inconvenient realisation but she could no more change the way her heart had opened to let the brunette in, then she could change who she was.

Miranda sighed. She had no idea what to do now, but she could recognise the fact everything would change.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy rushed back into the office, cursing herself for leaving her cell behind. She'd been about to an answer the twin's message when the clackers descended and then Miranda scared them away.

Sliding to a standstill, Andy saw her cell sat face up on her desk and frowned. She was certain it had been faced down.

Looking around she saw the Jessica was at her desk, manning the phones. She gave the blonde a wide smile.

"Miranda wants to see you." Jessica mouthed, nodding in her head in the direction of her Mac. Andy set the tray of coffee down and unlocked her computer. She saw the flashing messenger notification from her colleague.

**Jess:**

**_M was stood by your desk when I was heading back and she seems out of sorts. She's spent the last ten minutes just staring out of the window but she messaged and told me to tell you to head on in._ **

Shooting Jessica a look she was met with a shrug of shoulders and Andy shucked her coat off and unwound the scarf from around her neck. Worriedly, she grabbed her cell and the tray of coffee's before heading towards Miranda's office and tapping lightly on the door frame.

Miranda spun around in her chair and eyed her, the expression in her eyes holding curiosity. "Come in, Andréa. Close the door and sit."

Andy stepped into the Dragon's lair and turned to close the door. She moved gracefully towards Miranda, offering her a wary smile. Placing the coffee on Miranda's desk she arranged them so they wouldn't get in her way before grabbing her own and sitting back. She saw Miranda had followed her nervous movements and blushed, unused to such blatant regard.

"Tell me, Andréa, your two years is almost up. Where do you want to go after here?" Miranda's tone was soft.

"Go?" Andy queried a little breathlessly. "Nowhere. I'm happy at Runway." She looked away, unable to meet Miranda's eyes as the lie tripped off her tongue.

"Mm, how disappointing." Miranda turned cold. "I didn't expect you to turn out just like everyone else."

"I'm nothing like anyone else, I am my own person." Andy fired back, hotly. "I like the work, it is challenging on so many levels, you are challenging." She found herself leaning forward. "I'm gonna make the assumption you looked at my cell?" She watched Miranda nod once. "I apologised to your daughters, now it's my turn to apologise to you. I am sorry for my inappropriate behaviour. I wasn't in the right mind due to being a little intoxicated after having Nigel and his new boyfriend, who also happens to be my best friend, over for dinner. I admit I overstepped and it won't ever happen again."

"No, no. I do not want your apology." Miranda stated. "I want an explanation and once you have given me that I wish to know how you would have responded to my daughters."

Looking down at her cell, Andy tapped out a message furiously and hit the send button. Sliding her cell forward she let Miranda read what she had written to her daughters.

**AndyS:**

**_No, my imps. I am not brave enough to face the rejection that is sure to come from such a request. I'm aware I am nowhere near your mom's equal and I have nothing to offer her._ **

Andy saw the twins typing out a message and caught Miranda's small groan as the message popped up. Miranda covered her eyes.

**CandC:**

**_Mom_**   ** _likes you better than anyone else in the world. We even heard her tell Uncle Nigel so._**

Andy's smile was wide as she read the message upside down.

**CandC:**

**_She also told him she thinks you have a beautiful smile and kind eyes. She likes to watch you when you don't realise so you don't get all nervous and klutzy._ **

"I think I may have to have a chat with my daughters about eavesdropping on private conversations." Miranda blushed furiously.

"So you watch me?" Andy teased gently.

"That's all, Andréa," Miranda stated, with a dismissive flick of her hand.

"Well, that solves having to explain," Andy muttered, as she grabbed her cell and stepped away from Miranda's desk.

"We will revisit this conversation later, Andréa," Miranda stated quietly. "Once I have confiscated my daughter's cell phone."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda left early, knowing Andréa would have warned Cassidy and Caroline their messages had been found. Entering the townhouse, she heard laughter and music coming from the kitchen and kicking her heels off, padded across the foyer to peek in at them. Miranda was stunned to see the iPad in front of them, and hearing Andréa's laughing voice coming from the speakers had her stalling in the doorway.

"I told you to sift the sugar across the cookies gently." The brunette was still laughing as the cloud of sugar settled around her daughters. A tray of gingerbread cookies sat on the bench, making it obvious Andréa was attempting to guide them through the process of making the cookies.

"I told you we needed you here for this, Andy." Cassidy giggled. "You should have let me ask mom."

"No, honey. I still have work to do while I wait for the book. I've finally finished the end of year accounts but I need to finish editing that feature I wrote for Rolling Stone." The words had Miranda pursing her lips.

She had not realised the young woman was writing, although she shouldn't be surprised. Miranda had taken the time, after the Harry Potter incident, to read through the portfolio handed to her at the initial interview and had found herself enraptured at the words the woman put to paper. Andréa wrote with an eloquence that was often absent when they spoke.

Caroline was giggling as she wiped her face, leaving a trail of flour across her cheek. "You said mom should be home anytime so we best clean up."

"Yes, you should." Miranda made her presence known. Cassidy's head popped up as Caroline smiled. Her face lit up with a soft smile for her beloved daughters. "Say thank you to Andréa for her help."

"Thanks, Andy," Cassidy yelled loudly. "This was fun."

"You are very welcome, honey." Andréa's soft voice caught her attention. There was an obvious hint of deep affection colouring her tone.

"Love you, Andy," Caroline muttered.

"I love you guys too. Save me one of those cookies, okay?" Andréa's disembodied voice was sincere. "Now, scram. Go clean up." Miranda could hear the smile behind the words.

"Yes, Andy." The twin's agreement in unison amazed Miranda. It seemed once again the young woman had achieved the impossible. She had not only tamed the dragon, but also her baby dragons.

Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, Miranda fired a quick text to the art department to hurry them along, the quicker they got done, the quicker she could speak to Andréa privately.

Miranda watched as Cassidy ended the Skype session with a sigh. Caroline gathered the bowls and utensils and moved to rinse them, standing on the little footstool they had used since childhood to reach the high counter tops. As Caroline rinsed Cassidy stepped up to stack the dishwasher.

The last time she asked the girls to clean up, she had been met with a temper tantrum worthy of their fiery red hair and she'd given up. The fact they did this now, without any argument, showed her what a positive impact Andréa had on them.

Sitting at the breakfast bar, she took in the sight of the lightly sugared cookies and picked one up. It was still warm and the gingerbread was soft. Biting into the treat, she moaned causing both her daughters to look at her. Swallowing her mouthful of cookie, she nodded. "These are delicious, Bobbsey's."

"Andy gave us her Grandmother's recipe," Caroline stated. "She said it usually passes down to the little girls in the family, but she asked her Grandma and she said it was okay to share it with us."

"That was very nice of her." Miranda murmured. "Now, about those messages?"

"She really likes you, mom. She should know you like her too." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, mom. She thinks you are beautiful." Cassidy giggled. "You should so ask her to be your girlfriend."

"If you don't, I will," Caroline stated. Seeing Miranda's raised eyebrow, Caroline amended the sentence. "Once I'm old enough, obviously. It's only seven years until my eighteenth birthday."

"Dear, God," Miranda whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy slipped into the townhouse, her shoes, the garment bags full of dry-cleaning and the book in her hands. She placed the book down in its usual spot before fighting to put the dry cleaning away. Dropping her shoes in the process, they clattered on the marble tiles. Wincing at the noise, she jumped as she heard Miranda calling her name softly. Grabbing the book from where she laid it down and slipped her shoes back on. Andy followed the voice to Miranda's small study off the living room.

Miranda's piercing blue eyes could make even the toughest man in the publishing world step back. But the way she looked at Andy often inflamed the young woman's desire. It seemed as if they pierced her soul. At that moment, upon looking unto their unguarded depths, she had no concern about facing Miranda's anger but she felt a perverse sense of anticipation. She understood whatever happened from here would change her world.

Miranda had looked very business-like that day, dressed in Andy's favourite black pin-stripe double-breasted suit, with a crisp white shirt and a thin red belt to add a splash of colour. But right now, Miranda was dressed in her soft grey robe, which clung to her curves. It was a rare sight, only having been allowed to see this once before, over a year ago in the hotel suite in Paris.

The small flash of cleavage shown between the folds of the nightgown was enticing and Andy's eyes fell to the gap where Miranda's robe sat over her breasts. Her head popped up as Miranda coughed and she blushed furiously at Miranda's knowing smirk.

Andy followed Miranda's movements as she stood, opened a small fridge and took out a bottle of white wine and two glasses. Andy had never shared a drink with Miranda before, at the events they attended, Andy usually sipped water, keeping her head clear so she could anticipate Miranda's needs.

"Here, drink this, it'll relax you. You seem tense today, Andréa." Miranda handed her a glass of wine and pulled the book from her hands before turning away and sitting on the wide sofa, and tucking her feet under her.

Andy huffed. It was no wonder after the day she'd had. Although most of the running around had been done by Jessica as Andy concentrated on Miranda's accounts, she had been worrying herself stupid since the conversation in Miranda's office about the next steps in her career. She honestly didn't wish to leave Miranda. She caught the older woman's eyes as she sat on the edge of the armchair, ready to run should the need arise.

Miranda huffed in exasperation. "Relax, Andréa. I do not bite."

"No, but you breathe fire." Andy closed her eyes and blushed again, unable to believe she had said such a thing.

Miranda chuckled. "Maybe so, but not tonight." She sipped her wine and sighed. "Tell me, how do you get my Bobbsey's to do as you ask?"

Andy grinned a little. "I told them, the elves are watching, and they'll tell Santa everything."

Miranda snorted out a small laugh. "That would do it." She smiled. "This year has been hectic, Part of me will be glad when it's over."

Andy sat back in shock. Miranda was making small talk, unbelievable! "This year's been good," Andy mumbled. "I learned a lot, mainly about myself."

"What did you learn?" Miranda was curious.

"I learned that if I leave my comfort zone I feel confident and powerful afterwards and that there isn't success without being consistent. I also learned, the hard way, there are things about myself and my life I shouldn't perhaps have shared with my friends and family."

Andy thought back to the moment, the previous Christmas. Her parents had berated her over the failure of her relationship with Nate. Lily was there, nodding along in agreement, as they listed all of her perceived failures as a person. Doug sat quietly watching Andy become more and more hurt until she whispered brokenly that she was gay and he wrapped her up in her arms and held her tight against his chest as she cried out her relief and pain.

Her parents had demanded she tell them who had done this to her, when she shook her head, unable to answer such a thing they told her to pack her things and get out. Doug followed her up to her childhood bedroom, and over the next hour, as she packed up her things, he talked her into a road trip. They had travelled the almost 700 miles from Cincinnati to New York over the next two days.

"As parents, we can be unforgiving when our pride and joy do not meet our expectations," Miranda whispered knowingly, secretly aware of the reason for Andy's extended vacation the year before. "I do not expect anything from my Bobbsey's, however, I wish for them, above all else, to be happy."

"Do you wish the same happiness for yourself?" Andy asked.

"Mm, I am getting there," Miranda admitted. "I've found over the last year, that happiness can be found in the most unexpected places. In hot coffee, brought efficiently with a wide smile. In lambskin, thigh-high Chanel boots, worn by an exquisite specimen of femininity." Miranda gazed at her, a soft smile on her face. "In affection and kindness bestowed upon a person, not for personal gain, but from a genuine heart and pure soul. Now, I fancy ice-cream, would you like some?" Miranda uncurled her feet and stood up, stretching.

Andy's eyes roamed Miranda's body as she stretched and she became lost in a daydream where she would be permitted to pull at the belt holding the robe together and worship the woman stood in front of her. "Hmm?" She hummed.

"Ice-cream, Andréa?" Miranda sounded amused.

"Um, no. I should arrange tonight's  _elfsploit_  and head off. Roy will be waiting." Andy muttered.

"Roy is not waiting, Andréa," Miranda told her. "It is Christmas Eve tomorrow. I told him to head off home to his family after dropping you."

"Oh, well there's still the Subway, or I can Uber." Andy stood up and drained her wine glass. Miranda moved forward, entering Andy's personal space pushing Andy back into the chair as she straddled her. "Miranda, what on Earth?" Miranda took the empty wine glass from her hand and leaned forward to place it on the side table beside them before sitting back end catching her eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was experiencing sensory overload as she hovered over Andréa. The heat of the young woman below her, had her closing her eyes and savouring the comfort it brought. Her eyes blazed open. "You can be extraordinarily obtuse at times, darling."

Andréa's eyes widened and disbelief etched itself in her eyes. Shaking her head, Miranda snaked her hands to the back of Andréa's neck and pulled her face forward to snare her lips in a kiss. Getting no response, she nipped at Andréa's full bottom lip and made to pull away, only to be pulled closer as the brunette finally reacted, moaning as she deepened the contact.

Miranda's hands held Andréa in place as she pressed her body up against her. Andréa seemed a little fearful and Miranda didn't know what to do or say as she pulled back. Miranda wanted to cry, the belief that she had made a colossal mistake overtaking her senses. She tried to squirm away but Andréa's held her tight and then kiss her forehead, her closed eyelids, the bridge of her nose and finally her lips.

At first, Miranda felt a little uncomfortable at the reverent contact, but with each gentle touch, she felt suffused by warmth and love for the younger woman. As their kiss deepened again, she heard the brunette whimper softly and realised she had palmed her full breasts. Suddenly Andréa stood, picking her up easily and keeping her close against her chest. They took the three steps to the sofa and she lay Miranda down gently, hovering over her.

When Andréa's lips touched Miranda's it was very soft, like a butterfly fluttering onto a leaf. It was the gentlest kiss, unlike anything she'd ever experienced before, and it left her breathless. As soft and sweet as that kiss was, it became very demanding with Andréa's mouth and tongue ravaging her. Miranda felt Andréa's breasts rubbing against hers, causing friction as the soft cashmere of her robe, stimulated her sensitive nipples.

Miranda felt as if Andréa's mouth was sucking the life out of her as she demanded more of her. She could feel her tongue deep inside her mouth, seeking, exploring, and demanding. She was shocked at the realisation she was meeting each demanding kiss with her own, her tongue taking on a life of its own and reciprocating fully. She could feel pressure building deep inside her.

 _"Oh, God!"_  She thought. _"I'm going to explode."_ Miranda's hands came up and pushed Andréa's back, tearing her mouth away to take ragged breaths. She looked up into eyes, almost black with desire. "We need to stop." She whispered.

Miranda was stunned when Andréa jumped up and started to pace as she ran her fingers distractedly through her bangs. She caught the angry muttering. "Stupid, stupid Andy, why would she want you? She had to force you away. She said stop!" Miranda could sense Andréa was about to run, interestingly enough she felt the exact same foreboding as she experienced in Paris, upon being left at the steps of The Petite Palais.

Taking a deep breath, Miranda stood and taking two steps embraced the brunette from behind. "Andréa, darling, please calm down. I wasn't saying stop because I don't want this, we needed to slow down before I embarrassed myself. Don't run from me." She turned the woman in her eyes and tried valiantly to catch the usually expressive eyes. "Please, Andréa." She managed to catch and hold the brunette's eyes. "Caroline told me today if I didn't ask you out, she would, once she reached eighteen."

The snort of laughter that exploded from Andréa provided a massive sense of relief. "She said that? Really?" Andréa hiccupped another burst of laughter as tears flowed down her face. "You didn't ask me out though." She whispered, finally getting her laughter under control.

"No, I did not." Miranda pursed her lips momentarily before offering her a wide smile. "Instead, I took the bull by the horns and decided to state my intentions with a kiss. You reacted quite forcefully."

"God, I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Andréa searched her eyes and Miranda shook her head quickly.

"No, it was overwhelming and surprising. I reacted to you far more strongly than I ever anticipated and initially I thought maybe you did not return my sentiments." Miranda entwined their fingers and led them back to the sofa.

Sitting down, she patted the seat beside her and smiled when Andréa sat. Turning slightly, she faced the young woman. "I would like you to spend Christmas here with the twins and me. There is the guest suite ready or you can sleep in my room with me. But I need you to understand one thing, nothing further has to happen between us, not unless you are ready for it." Miranda ran her hand through her hair. "I did not want to rush this but I do not wish to just go through the motions and do this half-heartedly."

"Miranda, why now?" Andréa's whispered query had her sitting back and contemplating her next words. She recognised she would have to speak from her heart.

"There are, in all honesty, a million little reasons but the deciding factor was that I found out you cared, and not only for me. You actually love my children and they adore you in return." Miranda stated. "They knew you were arranging Coco for them immediately. The bag of Hershey kisses, my favourites, gave it away. It simply took me some time to see it was also meant as a gift to me too."

"Miranda, I am going to go in the kitchen and arrange Coco and Buddy. Then you are going to take me to bed." Andréa's tone was firm and Miranda felt her thighs clench.

"Yes, Andréa." Miranda watched as the brunette left the room. Looking down at herself, she frowned at the uncertainty crowding her thoughts. She just hoped Andréa liked what she found underneath her robe

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy let Miranda entwine their fingers and lead her to the bedroom. She watched the older woman turn nervous eyes upon her and spotted the uncertainty and vulnerability. She knew she had to act decisively.

Picking Miranda up, she caught the small gasp as she threw her down on the bed and smirked. Before Miranda could even move, she was between her legs and pulling her robe loose. She looked down at the silky blue La Perla Charisma baby-doll and matching panties.

Andy's pleasure at the sight of the older woman, covered by scant silk, had her humming in delight. She looked down into Miranda's eyes and smiled softly. "You are absolutely breathtaking, but you need to remove it before I tear it off you."

"My darling. You do realise this is five hundred dollar's worth of lingerie?" Miranda queried with an arched eyebrow.

"It will be worth five hundred bucks to see it scattered across your plush carpet," Andy whispered hotly, easing herself up onto her feet and tugging her Versace blouse over her head and tossing it to the side. She followed the movement by unfastening the zip at the side of the Bill Blass pencil skirt she wore and letting it slip down her thighs.

Andy heard Miranda gasp and looked up to see her scrabbling to remove her own clothes. As she sat back against the headboard, wearing nothing but a smile, Miranda waved her hand. "Stockings next." She licked her lips and looked up at Andy expectantly

Andy's fingers moved to her front fastening bra. "Not the bra?" Her tone was teasing and she watched as Miranda reacted to her words.

"Nooo, that's mine." Miranda husked.

Andy's smile widened. Kicking her skirt away she stepped towards the end of the bed and lifted her foot onto the mattress. She took her time to remove her thigh-high stockings, giving Miranda a front row show.

"Come here, now," Miranda demanded, patting the space between her legs.

Andy crawled up the bed and straddled Miranda, pressing close.

Miranda looked at her, licking her lips. She bent and trailed her lips along the column of Andy's throat

Leaning back, Andy escaped the teasing mouth. Miranda was totally nude beneath her and Andy wanted to take in every delectable inch of the editor's body. Miranda's figure was to die for but she was far more slender than she appeared at Runway with a narrow waist, flared hips and exquisitely toned legs from years wearing killer heels. Her breasts were firm and perfectly sized, and her nipples had elongated from her arousal.

Miranda's penetrating stare with those blue eyes she loved, started to make Andy's blood feel like it was boiling and she could feel the heat of her arousal coating her panties.

When Miranda spoke, her voice was low and husky. "Now, my darling, with your consent I'm going to take you until you are begging me for more."

Andy was surprised when Miranda flipped their positions. Before she could respond, Miranda slipped between her thighs, nuzzling at the wet patch forming on her lacy boy briefs.

"Mm, I can't wait to taste you, you smell heavenly." Miranda looked up and her smile was almost feral. She tugged at the elastic at her waist. "Lift."

Andy responded unconsciously, lifting her ass to let Miranda slide her panties off. In a movement that shocked her to the core, Miranda sniffed and hummed again before tossing them aside. Andy groaned. She was secretly grateful she had taken the time to tidy herself up and trim and shave her legs the day before.

Moving up, Miranda's unfastened the front fastening bra and took a nipple into her mouth, scraping it a little with her teeth. The heat of Miranda's warm mouth on her breast had her growing wetter and she moaned. "Mm," Miranda continued to tease. "So, very responsive." She popped the nipple from her mouth. "I want to please you." She admitted nervously.

The butterflies in Andy's stomach were having a field day. Her thighs were quivering, telling her she might not last long. She'd pictured Miranda in her mind often, using it to fuel her fantasies on nights she needed the release. Professional, attractive, sexy, and sometimes aggressive, she found Miranda in all forms a total turn-on.

The trepidation she was feeling was to be expected, surely? The moment was scary but exciting at the same time. It was addictive. She felt Miranda's strength and determination as she cupped her face and snared her lips in another round of heated kisses.

Andy started to melt as she felt Miranda's tongue teasing her lips and exploring her closed mouth. She slowly opened her mouth and let Miranda's tongue twine with her own in a delicate dance. Her desire and the ache of want had Andy responding further to Miranda, seeking more contact as they moved against each other, their moans caught by each other's demanding lips and tongues.

Miranda's hands moved from her face, slowly down to her neck and chest to her breasts and her sensitive nipples reacted immediately to the touch. She whimpered as Miranda broke their kiss and moaned hoarsely when she moved her head to her nipple, encasing it again with her hot mouth. Miranda kissed, licked and nipped it with her teeth and Andy found herself hissing at the pleasure-pain sensation until the older woman soothed it with her tongue, stimulating it even further.

Miranda's ministrations were making Andy feel hot and she felt the spreading heat and wetness of her rising arousal. Her hand moved lower and Andy knew she would find her drenched. She felt Miranda's fingers seeking her clit and was lost in the sensations.

She cried out when two of Miranda's fingers pushed into her and it felt amazing when Miranda moved them as her mouth encompassed her breast. Miranda's fingers moved faster and Andy heard her moans ringing in her ears as she felt the pressure building deep inside. Her cries became louder as she arched her back and her orgasm crashed over her. To her embarrassment, she flooded the sheet under her as she gushed.

She heard Miranda's exclamation as she continued to squirt, and pushed yet another finger deep inside her. "So extraordinary." Miranda eased her through the granddaddy of all orgasms gently, placing soft, loving kisses on every available inch of her face in an act of pure devotion. Ending it with a chaste kiss on her lips. "Absolutely magnificent."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda watched as Andréa fell back against the mattress, pulling her down beside her. They lay in a mess of arms and legs with Miranda resting on an elbow, staring down into the most amazingly gorgeous eyes.

Andréa was long-limbed and surprisingly toned as well as having delicious curves that make couture look sinful. Her long brunette waves framed her face and her parted rosy lips look like they were made to kiss.

Miranda knew she could spend a lifetime worshipping those perfect lips. Her Andréa was simply breathtaking.

Upon reflection, being around Andréa often unnerved her, unable to admit there was more or to find meaning to the connection she felt to the woman, her infatuation with her had grown after Paris, and the more time she's spent with Andréa, the more she found herself falling deeper. For her, Andréa was like oxygen and she couldn't imagine not having her around.

A hand on her arm stopped her rapid thoughts and she settled at the sight of the brunette's lopsided grin. She felt her breath catch in her throat.

"You okay?" Andréa whispered.

"Fine." Miranda heard her chuckle and butterflies fluttered in the pit of her stomach at the throaty sound. Their eyes met and for that one moment, the atmosphere around them changed, becoming thick to the point it's almost hard to breathe. Miranda swallowed and bit down on her bottom lip before clearing her throat. "Amazed, watching your climax was simply exquisite."

Andréa laughed the beautiful bell-like giggle that always made Miranda's heart clench with joy, but her face was suffused with a bright blush.

Miranda's breathing stopped abruptly when she felt Andréa run her fingertips down the length of her cheek slowly, her hazel eyes never breaking contact. "I've never come like that before."

The air around them seemed to crackle with intensity as they lay looking at each other, their faces mere inches apart and close enough they can feel the warmth of her breath of the other woman on their skin. She leaned eagerly into Andréa's warmth.

Miranda was surprised when Andréa's thumb ran along her bottom lip and her eyelids fluttered closed in anticipation. "I want you, Miranda, but I do not want to push you into something you come to regret."

"I would never regret you," Miranda whispered honestly, her eyes blazing open so Andréa could see the truth in them.

Andréa cupped her face in both of her hands and pressed a kiss against Miranda's forehead. Tears sprang into her eyes and she let the small sob tear from her throat at the gentle contact. She moved closer, wrapping herself around the young woman, and resting her head on her chest. Andréa pulled her closer.

"I never thought anything like this could ever happen. I didn't dare hope." Andréa's voice cracked. "But I will move mountains for us to remain like this, to succeed and be worthy of you."

Andréa shifted pushing her into the pillows and leaning on her elbow to look down at her, the light of her love in her eyes. Their eyes locked on each other and Miranda's breath caught in her throat. Andréa's warm hand stroked up her jaw and her touch pulsed through Miranda's body like an electric current.

Taking her face in her hands, Andréa pulled Miranda's lips to hers and kissed her firmly. Miranda saw sparks of colour explode behind her eyelids as their mouths moved together, her hands rested on Miranda's hips, holding her firmly and moulding her body to the contours of hers until it seemed they were just one person. The kiss was soft but passionate, wild but reserved, everything a kiss should be. Their lips fit perfectly and moved in unison in a way that felt right. It was like they'd been doing it for eternity and were well versed in the art of kissing each other.

When Andréa pulled away they were both breathless and staring at each other intently, she rested her forehead against Miranda's and let out a soft sigh. "I feel like this has happened before, loving you. It feels like I've been waiting a long time for you." She murmured.

Miranda could hear her heart pounding in her ears and all she could do, unable to speak past the lump forming in her throat was to hold Andréa close until she pulled herself together. Miranda's chest rose and fell quickly as she caught her breath. When her eyes flick up to meet Andréa's the burning desire in them was undeniable.

Lowering her lips to Miranda's again, Andréa kissed her at an agonisingly slow rate, stoking the fire that was burning through her. Andréa's hands roamed over her body, running up and down her ribs before making the journey down to her thighs. As if by instinct, Miranda's legs wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her hips down to meet hers.

Andréa moaned into her mouth, any shred of self-control she had been holding on to quickly vanished. Miranda's hands moved from her shoulders down to her ass, pulling her in closer.

"Are you sure about this?" Andréa whispered against her neck. "You asked me to slow down." She asked breathlessly.

Miranda pulled her mouth back down and kissed her hard. "No more waiting." Miranda husked.

Andréa moved her lips along her sternum and down the soft skin between her breasts. She looked up as she heard Miranda drawing in her breath through her teeth causing her to smile against her skin.

Miranda pulled Andréa's face up to hers and claimed her mouth, but the brunette moved to run her lips along Miranda's jaw and down the column of her neck. Her lips on Miranda's skin set it on fire, leaving a burning trail in their wake. Miranda groaned.

Andréa's head dipped down and her tongue traced the length of her neck, shoulders and chest before her mouth enveloped her breasts, her tongue flicking against the tight nipples.

Miranda sighed and her head tilted back and body arched against the bed, pushing against her Andréa. The feeling of Andréa's heated skin pushing against hers was a revelation. Her skin tingled at the contact and it was like nothing she'd ever felt before, and the sigh that escaped her lips told her Andréa felt it too.

Her hands traced the contours of Miranda's stomach before pausing at her hips, her lips following the path her hands had taken, leaving her skin tingling Andréa's nose ran along the length of her aching centre before placing a soft kiss slightly above her clit causing her to gasp and grasp at the iron bars at the head of the bed.

"You smell divine" Miranda caught the murmur and looked down to see the mischievous smile. "I am going to taste you now." The warmth of Andréa's breath brushed against her sex and she followed the movement as Andréa's long fingers stroked through her folds.

In one fluid movement, Andréa took her clit into her mouth and flicked her tongue against the swollen nub. Miranda's hips bucked off of the bed and her moan rang around the room. Andréa's hands gripped her hips trying to hold Miranda still whilst she made love to her with her mouth. Her tongue swirling, alternating between gliding the soft flat of it over Miranda's intimate folds and spearing her entrance.

Miranda's body began to react to the contact, and her orgasm built until she was teetering on a precipice, ready to tumble over the edge at any second.

Miranda never wanted the moment to end, she wanted to live in the moment forever. Her toes curled as her head thrashed from side to side. She felt the vibration of Andréa's moan against her and it sent her flying over the edge, calling out her name as she came undone against her teasing, talented lips and tongue. Her grip on the headboard was so tight she was certain her knuckles had turned white.

Andréa lapped gently, coaxing Miranda through her climax, before crawling back up her body, kissing her stomach, breasts and chest as she moved up until she reached her lips. Sliding her tongue into Miranda's mouth, she could taste herself on her lips.

Rolling off Miranda, Andréa pulled her tight against her chest, giving her time to gather her wits.

Miranda's mind reeled at what just happened as she sprawled across Andréa's naked chest, the sound of her heart beating slow and evenly beneath her ear filling her with warm contentment.

Andréa's fingers played with her hair, while her other arm curled around her shoulders holding Miranda close to her and making her feel safe. "Sleep now, beautiful," Andréa muttered as her lips brushed against the crown of her head.

"Yes, my darling." Miranda hummed and curled up further into the warm embrace. "Don't leave."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy woke up to the door slamming open, and in a moment of panic, pulled the comforter over her head, muffling her groan.

"Mommy, Buddy's peed in your best glasses and Coco has smashed her new car." Cassidy screeched.

Miranda stiffened at the sound of her daughter's voice assaulting her ears. Turning fully, her naked body pressed into the back the curvy woman and she enjoyed the warmth. Her hand ran along the length of the body from shoulder to hip.

Andy gasped at the light contact. And Miranda pulled the comforter from over their heads.

"Andy?" Caroline queried.

"Hey, honey." Andy's voice was hoarse from sleep and hesitant, concerned over the Priestly twins reaction to her presence in their mother's bed. She glanced towards them and saw their looks of disbelief.

Miranda sat up, keeping herself covered, but her bare shoulders could be seen in the dim early morning light of the room. "Bobbsey's, good morning." She offered a small, uncertain smile.

"Why's Andy here?" Cassidy asked, always the braver of the two.

"Um, well, it was late when the book arrived and...And, well, we talked late into the night and I advised Andréa I wished to establish a personal relationship with her."

"Yay!" Caroline grinned and started doing a little dance on the spot and Andy couldn't stop her giggles at the little girl's antics.

Cassidy let out a small smile at them. "Will you come down and look at Coco and Buddy?" She asked.

Miranda nodded. "Yes, but please, give us a few moments to ready ourselves for the day."

Andy looked around as the twins barrelled from the room, grateful that she had cleared up the trail of clothes on her way to the bathroom in the early hours and blushed at the thought of what happened between her and Miranda upon her return to her side.

Miranda had grabbed a towel in her absence and coaxed another massive orgasm from her that left her weak-limbed and limp in Miranda's arms as she rubbed herself on her thigh until she exploded against the firm, toned muscle.

Miranda pulled her into her arms and Andy immediately melted into her embrace. Her smile was so wide she felt like her face was going to split in two.

"So you caused Coco to have a car accident and Buddy has urinated in my best crystal?" Miranda husked. "I suppose your followers will find that interesting."

Andy gulped. "I didn't realise you knew."

"I use social media to unwind. Instagram is especially appealing." Miranda stated. "I work sixty hours or so each week and I'd work more if I could. Would you be okay with that? I'm assuming that you want a relationship with me. I mean I hope that's what...what do you want?"

Andy couldn't stop the low chuckle from bubbling up as she watched Miranda fumble with her words. "Miranda, I know how many hours you work. I've wanted this for a long time. I was slow to realise what I felt, so slow it took my ex to point it out to me, but I never thought I'd be here in your bed, discussing the possibility of having a relationship with you."

Miranda looked back at her with a fierce gaze before shaking her head and looking away. "I am sorry to question you, Andréa. I just don't want to waste more time with the wrong person." She turned towards her and reached out to push a lock of Andy's hair behind her ear. Her fingers trailed slowly down her neck. "I want to have a chance at this."

"I still can't believe this is happening, I've had such a crush on you" Andy admitted.

Miranda gave her a look full of desire that Andy was afraid she'd melt into a puddle where she lay. Miranda's face moved closer, her breath warm on Andy's skin making it tingle with anticipation. "Just a crush?"

"I'm pretty sure it's more than that, but I think I should kiss you again. You know, just to be sure?" Andy tried her best to remain indifferent but knew her face was flushed. Her heart was pounding so loudly she was surprised Miranda couldn't hear it.

"I think that's a good idea." Miranda murmured before catching Andy's lips against her own. Her arm draped around Andy's waist, pulling her in and holding her close. Miranda's tongue touched Andy's causing her to moan into the kiss, changing the way Miranda kissed her. Her lips became more demanding, her grip on Andy tightened and she felt Miranda push her back against the pillows. 

Andy's head swam as it filled with the sensation of Miranda surrounding her, her weight moving on top of her as she trailed her lips to kiss along Andy's jaw and up to her ear. "The elves are watching, and they will tell Santa everything. He will know just how naughty you have been, my darling."

"Mo-om, Andy, come on!" Cassidy's demand has them pulling away.

Miranda laughed and Andy couldn't help but join in. "It seems our presence is required, my darling." Miranda scooted from the warmth of the bed and shrugged her robe on, covering her nakedness as she stalked to a doorway next to the en-suite. Within minutes she re-entered the room fully dressed and carrying an armful of clothes. "A shower will have to wait a little while longer, Andréa." Miranda leaned over Andy, brushing a light kiss on her lips. "My darling. I will meet you downstairs."

"Yes, Miranda." Andy's smile widened.

Miranda straightened and left the room with a smirk thrown over her shoulder. A few moments later, as Andy was tying her hair up, Miranda's tinkling laughter travelled up the stairs. She rushed from the room and clattered down the stairs, coming to a standstill to find Miranda sat on the floor of the living room holding her stomach with one hand and a tumbler in the other as loud laughter tore from her throat. Cassidy was pulling a face as Caroline stifled her own giggles.

Cassidy looked up catching her eyes and pursing her lips. "Mom and Caro drank elf pee."

Andy tried to keep a straight face, but unable to resist she pulled her cell out and snapped a photo of the three Priestly's. She offered Cassidy a wide smile and grabbing one of the glasses filled with cloudy, yellow liquid. She tipped her head back and swallowed, smacking her lips and offering a wide smile. "Mm, delicious."

Miranda and Caroline's laughter exploded again as Cassidy frowned. "You're all yucky."

Andy giggled and lifted Cassidy into her arms. "It's homemade lemonade, Cass. And it goes great with Gingerbread cookies."

Cassidy kicked her legs in order to be let down and she charged from the room quickly. Andy heard her running back towards them, and looking up saw her holding a cookie. "Prove it."

Andy happily obliged. Taking the last glass, she took the cookie from Cassidy's hand, she bit into the cookie, washing it down with the lemonade. "My Grams used to give me and my siblings this as a treat at Christmas. I wanted to share that with you."

Miranda stood up and moved to Andy's side, entwining their hands. "A holiday tradition?" She queried and Andy nodded. "We'll have to initiate you into some of ours." Miranda smiled, but first Coco and Buddy need to go back to Santa, it is time for them to start toy making for next year."

"But Mommy, Coco's legs broken," Caroline whispered.

"Oh, we can fix that," Andy stated letting go of Miranda's hand. She held her hands out to the twins. "Now, we'll need some tissue, a lollipop stick and a Band-Aid." She caught Miranda's eye as she left the room. "And maybe while you gather everything I can get some coffee on the go and keep your mom from breathing fire."

"You'll be immune from that," Cassidy told her. "Now that you're her girlfriend."

"So what's for breakfast?" Caroline asked her.

"I dunno." Andy breathed.

The twins looked up at her and grinned as they tugged her further along the corridor and into the kitchen. "Pancakes." They declared unanimously.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
